Bella's Radio Rebel
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Inspired by the movie Radio Rebel but with the characters and events of Twilight. Bella starts Radio Rebel to try and overcome her shyness so she's able to speak with Edward without being nervous. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella's Radio Rebel_**

_Basically the actions from the Disney movie Radio Rebel placed in Forks, in the beginning of Twilight. I'm using a few actual quotes from the movie. I'm going to try and mix up Twilight and DJ Rebel… it's not going to be easy…I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

Isabella Swan had spent the first 12 years of her life in Phoenix with her mother but when she turned 13, her mother remarried a baseball player and sent Bella to live with the father she only saw for 3 weeks every summer in the small town of Forks so she and her new, much younger than her, husband, could have more free time and could be free to start their own family.

By nature, Bella was a very shy girl who kept to herself. She never spoke much unless she had something very important to say and even her father had never heard her speak much more than a few words when it was necessary. Some people sometimes talked just to make noise, Bella listened to music when she wanted to make some noise.

Bella and her father lived through a quiet routine.

Charlie Swan was the chief of police in this small town and had only one deputy working for him, which was plenty since nothing bad ever happened in this town. Even if there was never a lot of work for him to do, he was still gone a lot, either to work or to fish with his friends, and Bella was alone most of the time, which suited her quite well.

Charlie had hired one of his friend's wife, Sue Clearwater, to come twice a week and do the cleaning and some cooking so that Bella didn't feel like she always had to do it, especially since he was the kind of man that could burn water and lived on take outs before she came along. At least now, he wasn't murdering one microwave every few months.

Bella hadn't made many friends at school, mainly because she didn't go to people and didn't speak with them unless they came to her first but she had a best friend, Angela Weber and two faithful friends, Eric and Ben.

Now that she was 16 and in high school, Bella had a hard time with her shyness. She knew that she should try more to get out and make friends but every time she tried, she panicked and did something clumsy that ended up with her in the emergency room of Forks hospital. She couldn't help it, every time she started to panic, it felt to her like she couldn't control her body anymore and she ended up falling over, or cutting herself, or bumping into something…

Bella found some relief every time she listened to music and read a good book. It was her own little get away. Her own way of dealing with the world: she simply shut it out and fell temporarily in another world.

.

Life in high school wasn't easy, especially for someone as shy as Bella, but everyone has to get through it at some point.

The principal was dead set against any kind of music, nobody knew why, but she had banned students from listening to their Ipods, even between classes or during lunch. No music was allowed on school ground and whoever broke that rule ended up in detention or with their devices confiscated. This rule only made life harder for Bella and she waited patiently until every day ended so she could turn on the music in her own house.

"Hey Bella, have you seen the new students?" Angela asked her that day at lunch as she came to sit in front of her with her own tray of cafeteria food.

"No, but my dad told me about them. They arrived last week-end and were adopted by the new doctor and his wife, right?" Bella asked her.

"Yes, but it's so weird, I mean, they are 2 girls and 3 boys and four of them are in couple… Only one of them is single apparently." Eric, who had just arrived with Ben, replied.

"Well, I don't see what's so wrong about it… They were adopted, they're not really from the same blood…" Bella said, not seeing the amused smirk her answer created on the new student's lips.

"Maybe but they still live together…and they're dating…" Angela added.

"You can't always control who you fall in Love with." Bella smiled as she glanced at the new students, detailing them discreetly before she looked down with a blush when the red haired boy caught her looking.

"So, what do we know about them?" Ben asked Angela.

"Well, the one with red hair is Edward Cullen, he's in my second period class. The tall blond girl who looks like she should be on the cover of a fashion magazine is Rosalie Hale." She replied.

"She's hot. Too bad she's dating the tall strong one. He's one scary dude." Ben said with a sad sight.

"His name is Emmett Cullen, he's Edward's brother." Eric added.

"Well, I think they look good together." Bella told them with a blush as she glanced at Edward who was returning her stare.

"Of course they do." Angela nodded.

"The blond boy is Jasper Hale, hot Rosalie's twin brother. He's in my 3rd period class." Eric informed them.

"His girlfriend's name is Alice Cullen, Edward and Emmett's sister. I heard Jessica and Lauren talking about it earlier." Angela added.

"Of course they were talking about it, they're gossip queens." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, they're not the only ones, everyone is talking about the Cullen's. I mean, it's not current for a town this small to have such scandalous news." Eric explained.

"Well, it can't be easy for them also. According to my father Doctor Cullen is very talented and we're lucky to have him work in our hospital when he could be working in some big hospital that could afford to pay him more. We should stop talking about them and leave them alone, or give them a chance, or something…" Bella said with passion in her voice.

"Wow Bella, I haven't heard you say this much in a while…" Ben noticed.

"You must feel strongly about this." Angela added.

"I know how it feels to be the new girl everyone talks about, that's all." She replied, blushing.

"Well, I can't wait to find out if I have a class with Hot Rosalie this afternoon. If I do you can be sure I'll be friendly and welcoming." Eric told Bella.

"You know you don't have to add 'hot' in front of her name all the time right?" Angela asked Eric.

"I'm only speaking the truth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to finish for the newspaper." Eric replied before he left, followed by Ben.

"He does have a point you know, they're all so pretty… What if Jessica and Lauren are right and Doctor Cullen really is a mad scientist that experiments on them so they can look this good?" Angela whispered to Bella.

"Please don't start listening to those stupid rumors. Lauren and Jessica are just jealous that the new comers are better looking than them. I'd bet you anything that one of them somehow rejected them right before they started this incredulous rumor." Bella replied.

"You're probably right. I wish I had their genes though." Angela replied in a sight on envy.

"That's so sick… Look at Jessica and Lauren. They're both looking at poor Edward as if he was a piece of meat. It's disgusting." Bella replied as she shook her head before she went back to eating her apple.

.

Bella found out that she had the class right after lunch with Edward, Biology and since she was the only one without a partner, he had to sit by her side. She tried being polite and welcoming with him, which was a big step up for her but the new boy just glared at her and looked tensed for the entire hour before he bolted out the door the minute the bell rang.

"What did you do to him Bella? Stab him with your pen?" Ben asked her as Eric and he waited for her to leave the classroom.

"I have no idea, I just said _hello_ to him and he glared at me. I'm starting to think that maybe they want to be left alone." Bella replied before she made her way to gym class (her own personal hell) and her friends made their way to Spanish.

The next day, Edward Cullen wasn't there and she heard that his siblings said that he was sick when people asked them where he was. Bella tried very hard not to think about it and when he came back, a week later, she went back to her shy self and ignored him. Well, she tried to ignore him, until he spoke to her and tried to get to know her politely during the whole hour.

After that, he made small talk every time they were in biology class and if Bella liked him, she couldn't find it in her to tell him, to let him know. It was too hard for her and he didn't seem to want more than friendship anyway, so why going through the trouble?

* * *

_**So, this is only the beginning. Bella will start her Radio Rebel show in the next chapter.**_

_**Please tell me what you think, how you think it's going to go, how you want it to go.**_

_**Is it even worth continuing? Do you want to read more or not?**_

_**I'm even willing to change the pairing. I'm open to suggestions.**_

_**If not, then I'm going to delete this so tell me what you think.**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2_**

* * *

At first, she had started it all as a challenge from her mother, which she barely ever saw anymore but talked to regularly on the phone.

Bella had been panicking on the phone about an oral presentation she needed to do in a few days for History class, arguing that if she couldn't even gather enough nerves to talk to her crush when they were alone, she couldn't be expected to talk in class in front of everyone. Renee, her mother, had then suggested she tried to fight her shyness and fear of speaking in public by speaking to herself in her room, or by recording herself speaking on her computer and listening to it later. She seemed to be sure that after that, she would be able to speak openly with Edward or anyone else without being taken over by fear so Bella listened.

Bella had taken her mother's advice to heart and recorded herself speaking about what bothered her about school, life and her favorite music. She managed to talk more freely than she would ever be able to had there been people with her in the room and it felt liberating to her. Listening to it later, she realized that it sounded a lot like one of the radio shows she usually liked to listen to and it got her thinking.

Could she create her own radio show?

Something special from Forks, that would be about her fellow students, about problems they faced in their town and in their school?

After a lot of thinking, she created a pseudonym for herself on the school's website other than her official one and published the link to a website she had created for her own radio show. She also sent the link to other nearby schools like the reservation one and the nearby towns.

She called herself _DJ Rebel_ and her show _Radio Rebel_, deciding that she would transmit in live everyday between 5:30 pm and 6:30 pm, from the privacy of her bedroom. She chose that time because the few times her father was there at this hour, he was watching some sport on TV and leaving her alone.

She didn't tell anyone about it, not her father, not her best friend, not even her mother, no one. She didn't want anyone to know, not yet. It was much easier to talk when nobody could see her, when nobody knew who she really was and she was sure that the minute she knew someone knew who she was when they listened, she wouldn't be able to talk as freely anymore.

Before she transmitted her first show, Bella sent out a lot of links to her website to everyone through email addresses, school blogs and, her best weapon, gossiping. She had even printed a few flyers that she discreetly put in local businesses where her fellow students went often.

The day of her first show, Bella heard everyone in school speak excitedly about the new radio show. Apparently, most of them were going to listen to it, at least for the first time, to see if it was worth it or not. They were also wondering who DJ Rebel could be.

She tried not to think about it, she tried not to think about the fact that most of them would jump at the occasion to criticize her show the next day if they didn't like something she said. It was all part of the challenge wasn't it? To try and do this without letting her fears overpower her.

That afternoon, when Bella transmitted as DJ Rebel in live for the first time, she was really nervous but she forced herself to concentrate on her bedroom and the fact that she was alone in it for now and it came naturally to her.

Before she spoke, she made sure to turn on the voice modulator. She didn't want people to recognize her voice now, did she?

"Hello everybody, this is DJ Rebel. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are, because I'm one of you… Here is a song to start this show with good sound." She said before she pressed on one of the songs she had preselected for the occasion.

Deciding not to read the early commentaries, she started on her math homework and when the song was over she turned on the mike again and spoke some more:

"Music. That's why we're here. Because we all love music. Aren't you tired of Principal Moreno's rule that no music is allowed on school ground? Not even in the cafeteria during lunch? How is that fair? Music is the soundtrack to our lives. It's where we've been, where we're going, and everywhere in between. I'm not stupid, there will always be people out there who will try to take things away from us. We can sit back and watch it happen or we can stand up for ourselves. This is me standing up for my right to listen to the music I want. What would YOU like to listen to? Send me the kind of music you like and I'll try to make it happen. Here's something else to help you relax until then." She said before she selected another one of the songs.

This time, Bella gathered her courage and read some of the commentaries. Most people seemed to like it. She recognized some of her friends' pseudonyms, along with Jessica and Lauren. If even those two liked it, then she must really be good.

"I'm glad to know that you liked it. I don't know about you but I always get a _minus_ in participation in class but it's not my fault. I shouldn't be blamed for being the way I am, for being shy. I'm just different and once upon a time, being different was a good thing. I know that some people just want to label you as one thing but we don't have to let that stop us from being who we want to be! Here's a song to illustrate what I just said."

After that, Bella played another one of the songs and started reading the comments people were leaving for her. Apparently, they all loved her show already and it made her smile to know that from the solitude of her bedroom, she could do this.

She kept on with the show for an hour, enjoying herself and knowing that even if she made a fool of herself, nobody would ever know it was her.

"Well, it's 6:30 already and it means it's time for me to go. We all have homework to do. Don't forget to be there tomorrow, same time, anyplace you decide you want to listen to me. It was DJ Rebel speaking to you from Forks." Bella said before she ended the show with the press of one key on her keyboard and a wide, satisfied smile on her face.

.

The next day at school, everywhere she went, people were talking about her radio show and were wondering who DJ Rebel could be. Since she had used an application to disguise her voice, they couldn't know who she was just by her voice but they were all trying to find clues as to who she could be.

"Maybe it's one of the Cullen's?" Eric suggested at lunch.

"No, it can't be. I was at the grocery store during the show yesterday, listening to it on my phone and they were all there as well, their entire family was at the store, shopping. Well, not the doc but he was at the hospital." Angela shook her head.

"Why does everyone want to know who it is? Maybe she just wants to stay in the shadows…" Bella shyly suggested.

"How could she? She's the most popular person at school right now. Alright, what do we know about DJ Rebel?" Ben asked.

"She's a girl, that much was obvious." Angela replied.

"She had good tastes in music." Ben added.

"And she's my soul mate." Eric said with a dreamy smile.

"How… How can she be your soul mate? You don't know anything about her." Angela mocked him.

"Are we sure it's not one of the Cullen's? I mean, it's odd that this thing starts so soon after they arrived…" Ben asked.

"I overheard Emmett and Jasper this morning, they, too, were wondering who it could be." Angela shook her head.

"Well, you keep guessing, I'm going to head to class before the bell rings." Bella said, not wanting to hear more.

.

Edward was frustrated. It wasn't enough that he couldn't read Bella Swan's thoughts, she also had to smell so good to him. Why couldn't he stay away from her? Why did he want to spend so much time with her? All he did was talk to her in biology class and it wasn't enough, he craved for more time with her but how could he do it? His siblings didn't all agree with this.

Alice supported him openly, which meant that even if Jasper didn't agree, he wouldn't try to stop him… Emmett supported him but wouldn't do so too openly because of Rosalie who was dead set against it.

"It's going to be icy today." Alice announced as she came down to go to school.

"I can see that." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Can't you see who this DJ Rebel is already? It's been 3 weeks since her first show and I want to know who it is!" Rosalie asked her.

"I told you, I tried but I can't see it… It's weird… I can see that in the future, not too far away, we'll know but I can't see it… I'm just as frustrated as you are. I want to know who this awesome girl is." Alice replied.

"Let's go or we'll be late for school." Edward declared, ignoring the others as he went to his car.

"You just want to get there in time to see Bella getting out of her car, like you do everyday…" Alice rolled her eyes as they all went through the door.

* * *

**So, here is Chapter 2...**

**I'll try to make this as long as I can but don't get your hopes up, I don't have much inspiration for it...**

**Maybe a couple more chapters, maybe even less.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3_**

* * *

The Cullen's were all hanging out in the parking lot when Bella arrived at school that morning and she tried not to look at Edward too much but it wasn't easy. Locating him when she arrived somewhere he was had become a second nature to her and so as soon as she stopped her car, it took her only a few seconds to locate him with his siblings on the other side of the parking lot. For the first time in a while, they even locked eyes and that was something that registered in her mind.

Of course locking eyes with the boy she liked brought a blush on Bella's face and she immediately broke contact, looking down at her bag instead, wondering if she should look up or not to check if she had really seen an amused smile on his face or if her imagination was playing tricks on her.

Before she left the car, Bella turned off her radio. It was a local radio station that was trying to figure out who was the newly popular DJ Rebel. Apparently, they wanted her to work for them. It would be a way to put money aside for College but could she really face other people, reveal who she was or was there a way for her to do it while remaining anonymous?

Shaking her thoughts away, she hurried out of the car and was just done locking the door when she looked up once more to see that Edward was still looking at her but that there was no trace of a smile on his perfect face. She must have dreamt it. She was about to look back down when Tyler lost control of his car and it went in her direction.

Of course she hadn't seen it happen, she was too busy wondering why Edward suddenly looked so afraid. Edward's siblings also had different faces on now. Some looked angry, others scared or worried.

All Bella could hear was the sound of Tyler's tires against the ice, screeching as he tried to regain control of the car before it hit her or anyone else.

Then she couldn't move, she didn't have the time and everything seemed to happen in slow motion to her. She blinked her eyes and Edward wasn't there anymore, she blinked once more and was pushed on the cold icy ground by the same boy she had seen disappear on the other side of the parking lot.

Questions rushed in her head. How could he have reached her so fast? Why was he so cold and hard to the touch? Did he really just push the car away from her?

She heard people telling them not to move and was about to ask him how he could get to her this fast when he asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine… How did you get to me so fast?" She asked him, trying to get her voice under control.

"I was standing right next to you." He told her, suddenly tensing.

"No, I saw you standing with your siblings on the other side of the parking lot. I saw you." She insisted.

"Please." He pleaded.

"I'll tell everyone that you were next to me if you want but I want to know the truth." She replied, getting annoyed with him.

"You could just say Thank you." He said.

"Thank you. Now tell me how you got to me and how you could lift the car off of me." She demanded, checking if people could hear her but they were still trying to move the truck away without falling down on the ice.

"I had an adrenaline rush." He replied.

"Am I supposed to believe that? Even if I accepted that you could lift this truck off me with the help of adrenaline, it doesn't explain how you could reach me this fast." She insisted.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He sighted.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"Even if knowing would mean you're putting your life in danger?" he asked her.

"Haven't you seen me? Waking up in the morning and going down the stairs is putting my life in danger." She joked, making him smile as well while people finally got to help them up.

The ambulance was already here, and so was her worried father.

"So?" She asked him before they were surrounded by too many people.

"I'll tell you later." He said, knowing he'd have to deal with his siblings soon.

.

A few hours ago, Bella was back home, forced to rest with her father trying to help the best way he could.

"So Bella, did you listen to the radio this morning?" he asked her s he sat in front of her in the living room.

"I did. Why?" She wondered.

"Are you going to go and work for them or keep on diffusing the show from your bedroom?" He asked her and she sat up.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Do you really think that I didn't notice that my daughter started a radio show in her bedroom every evening at the same time? I'm the chief of police, honey. I wouldn't have gotten there without some detective skills." He smiled.

"You know? Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked him.

"Because I didn't want to force you into telling me. If you're happy, then so am I. I just wanted to let you know that if you want to do it and work for them, you don't have to do it behind my back. I'll support you." He told her.

"I did consider it briefly but I don't think I can let anyone know who I am. I can only do this because nobody knows me." Bella explained to him.

"Well, maybe they can still have you and let you stay anonymous. All you have to do is ask them." Charlie suggested.

"You're right... I don't want to call though… I'll leave them a message during my radio show tonight." She smiled and he nodded before kissing her forehead awkwardly and leaving.

.

That night, Bella did her radio show at the same time as she usually did.

"So, lots of emotions today… We should all be grateful that nobody was gravely injured during that accident and hope that Tyler will get better soon. Maybe he'll drive more carefully next time. Now, I received a lot of messages from you, asking me to agree on working for Radio Forks… I could do it, I'd love to, but I can only agree if I can remain anonymous, simply because I'm afraid to show people the real me. I've sent them an email stating just that. We'll see how it'll turn out. Now how about some music to help us forget about today's drama?" Bella pressed played and as the music filled the air, she started thinking about Edward's ways of escaping his promise of explanations.

He had been at the hospital and his father was the one who checked her out. She had even managed to get a couple of minutes alone with Edward but it didn't help much. He simply denied everything and tried to put what she saw on the bump she had gotten on her head.

"I see you liked this song. Great, so do I. Now, I know that there is a dance coming and the usual ritual is about to start. Will he ask me? What if he doesn't ask me? It's the one moment where we're all nervous, a little afraid of being rejected. Boy or girl, we're all in the same boat until the dance. When you're about to ask the person you're crushing on, you feel like the entire world is looking at you, judging your every move and ready to mock you and your mistakes, even though there is no-one looking. But we do it anyway, or at least we try, because life is all about taking risks to get what you want. So, if in the spirit of taking risks you're willing to face everything that makes you nervous or afraid, come to school wearing red tomorrow. Here is another song just for you."

Bella pressed on the next song she had selected and smiled. She had a red long sleeved shirt she was going to wear with one of her pair of jeans and her usual shoes. Maybe a red scarf as well. She was wondering how many people would be wearing red.

.

The next morning, Bella was relieved to see that Tyler's accident wasn't the main talk. She was. Or rather DJ Rebel was.

"Isn't it great? All those people wearing red for DJ Rebel?" Angela asked her when she joined her at her locker.

"Yes, it's amazing… So much red…" She smiled even wider when the Cullen walked past her, all of them in red.

Of course Edward pretended not to notice her and if he wasn't going to keep his promise, then she wasn't going to worry about him either. Well, she'd try anyway.

"So, you're feeling alright after yesterday?" Angela asked Bella as they made their way to class, not noticing that Edward was listening.

"I had worst. I shouldn't even have gotten to the hospital. I was fine. Everyone was just over reacting." Bella replied, shrugging it off.

"I doubt it. But is it true that Edward pulled you out of the way? I mean I didn't see the thing but Eric said he hadn't even noticed Edward near you before he got you out of the ground." Angela asked.

"Oh… I hadn't noticed he was there either. I guess I was lucky." Bella replied, thinking hard that she had to try and be grateful that he saved her life instead of being mad that he didn't keep his promise to tell her how he had done it.

"You should have heard Jessica and Lauren, they're so jealous of you right now."

"For what? Almost getting turned into a car sandwich?" Bella exclaimed.

"Because Edward held you in his arms, because you were so close to him… She was going on and on about how you could probably feel his breath on you…" Angela rolled her eyes, so did Bella.

"Yeah well, it was cold. I don't see why she's so crazy about him. There's nothing special about Edward Cullen. He's just another teenage boy who lies to girls so he can get what he wants." Bella snapped.

"What did he do?" Angela asked her best friend.

"Nothing, forget about it. Let's concentrate on today's lesson." Bella replied, fearing that she had done something wrong.

.

On the other side of the school, all the Cullen's had heard Bella's conversation with Angela and Emmett teased his little brother mercilessly at being called 'another teenage boy who lies'. Rosalie simply ignored the entire thing but Alice smirked, so did Jasper. They knew how Edward felt about Bella. Alice actually knew how it would all end. They would be together. Edward and Bella forever. Literally.

"You should listen to DJ Rebel and ask Belle to the dance." Alice thought at Edward.

Knowing that there was no point in arguing with his sister, Edward nodded. He could do that. He could ask a human to the dance and manage not to kill her as they had this one human moment.

* * *

**I know that it's been a while since my last update but after the first couple of chapters, my inspiration was gone... I will finish this story for you, my lovely readers, but if you want something good enough, I need to take it slow, to take my time until I manage to have good enough chapter.**

**I still would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and where you'd like this to go. It won't be long, that's for sure, but I could still write a few chapters... Or end it next chapter... Your choice.**

**Keep on reading me.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
